A Great Night
by controlled climb
Summary: She had been perfectly happily until she had found herself falling for annoying, egotistic, popular Dean Thomas.


**Written for the "Rare Pairings Challenge."**

_- Morag MacDougal and Dean Thomas

* * *

_

Morag reclined against the couch, letting her blonde hair fall around the book that lay on her lap. Cho Chang, a girl in the year above her, was happily chatting away to her. At first, she had pretended to look interested, but after hearing the story for what felt like the hundredth time, she had given up and was now fully immersed in her book.

"Hey Morag," Cho said suddenly, demanding attention. "You realize that if Cedric hadn't asked me, and I'd said yes to Harry, I could have asked him about Dean Thomas."

Morag spluttered, shutting the book with a loud snap. "What do I care?"

Cho had known that the younger girl wasn't particularly interested in her love life, but after Marietta had refused to hear the story again, she was seeking for another person to gossip with. Morag had been sitting in the common room when she arrived, and she took this as a sign and immediately set about striking up conversation.

"Oh, come off it," Cho said flippantly, smiling at the fact that she had her undivided attention. She grinned at Morag, who was looking quite mortified. "Everyone knows you fancy him, well, except him."

Cho half expected Morag to deny it, and was pleasantly surprised when the only response she got was a glare sent in her direction. She couldn't blame the girl for fancying Dean. He wasn't bad looking, and his association with Harry meant that he was quite popular.

"He fancies Ginny Weasley," Morag said simply.

"But Ginny fancies Harry," Cho countered, not sounding too bothered by the fact. "So it's open season, Morag."

"Second choice doesn't quite fit my liking." Morag frowned, resting her hands on the pleats of her skirt. Her answer did not please Cho, who stared at the younger girl in annoyance. This only caused Morag to frown once and she added, "What?"

Cho sighed loudly, cupping her chin with her hands and she placed her elbows on the table from her position on the floor. She peered up at Morag through her almond eyes, as if she was trying to read her mind. Morag, suddenly feeling self conscious, cast her gaze downwards, not wanting to meet eyes with the other witch. Cho was a popular girl, and knew a fair amount of the gossip. She was, although a sensitive person, rather confident, and carried herself well. There wasn't a girl in Ravenclaw that wanted to get on her bad side.

"I think..." Cho seemed to be choosing her words carefully, not wanting to offend Morag. "That you are being childish."

"Childish?" Morag raised her eyebrows in question.

"Do you really think that you'll love Dean forever? That one day you're going to get married and have children with him? You're only fifteen. Take a couple of chances," Cho paused to peer at Morag, wondering whether anything she was saying was actually sinking in or not. The blank expression on Morag's face made Cho regretfully decide on the latter, and she sighed, getting to her feet. "I'm off to find Katherine. Just think about it, okay?"

Morag, snapping out of her trance, rolled her eyes at the mention of her sister. "She's in her dorm."

"Thanks," Cho murmured, reaching out to grab the stair railing. She cast a final glance in Morag's direction, before sighing to herself and disappearing.

Morag watched in silence as the older girl swept out of the room. It was odd. Cho hardly ever conversed with her. In fact, not all that many people did. She would often talk to Padma, but that was pretty much it. She wasn't one for social gatherings or events, and was quite content that way. Well, she had been perfectly happily until she had found herself falling for annoying, egotistic, popular Dean Thomas. She found it no surprise when she'd found out that he was carrying a torch for Ginny. Ginny was much better suited for him, after all.

She thought about her previous conversation for a moment, realizing in horror that Cho was right. She had nothing to lose. Even if she did ask him out, and if he said no, she could always tell people that she had been pulled into a game of Truth or Dare. She was sure that Cho and Katherine would cover for her. And it wasn't as if she loved him. So she wouldn't suffer of a broken heart, and that was always a good sign.

With these positive thoughts in mind, Morag got to her feet and left the common room, stepping cheerfully into the corridor. She had barely taken a step forward when Padma gripped her arm, swinging her to face her.

"Ouch, Padma," Morag winced as she pulled away, rubbing her arm. It was sure to bruise in the morning, and she glared at her friend as the thought entered her mind.

Padma offered a weak smile, apologizing. "Sorry. I don't suppose Chang caught up with you?"

"She did, actually. Last name basis?" she questioned.

"She had an argument with Parvati," Padma answered, frowning. Though she wasn't particularly close to her twin, due to their personality differences and being placed in different houses, she was still protective over her. "So, she told you about Harry asking -"

"Yes, I have, damn it!"

"- Parvati to the dance?" Padma finished, glancing curiously at Morag. She wasn't used to being interrupted, and didn't appreciate it. "And that his little catch was that I was to go with Ron?"

"Oh," Morag said, looking slightly embarrassed at her outburst. "So you've got a date for the ball, then?"

Padma groaned, rubbing her temples with her fingers in comforting circles. "I wish I didn't. But Parvati practically _begged_." Padma looked up suddenly, her eyes gleaming with mirth as she caught eye contact with the other girl. "I did, though, get my lovely twin to pull some strings. It's the least she can do, really."

Morag winced inwardly. She knew that look. It was a look that warned her that something had happened that was going to make her want to spend the next few decades in hiding. Padma was not only her only close friend, but she was the only person Morag had ever felt comfortable confiding in, resulting to Padma knowing a fair few of her secrets. Some days this worked in her favor, but other days it made her sorely wish that she had more friends.

"Don't look so blue," Padma sung playfully, pulling Morag through the corridors. "The favor I asked for is something you will approve of."

"Oh really?" she asked tiredly as the two approached the library.

Padma, having expected an excited reaction, was slightly put out, but didn't let it show as she continued talking. "I said sure, if Parvati could get Harry to get _you_ a date."

In response to this, Morag looked mortified. "Thank you, Padma, but -"

"And!" Padma said loudly, effectively cutting her friend off. This earned her a few odd looks from those in the library, but she chose to ignore them. "Guess who?"

Morag didn't have to guess. She was torn between flinging her arms around Padma and hugging her to death, or strangling her to death. Honestly. It would have been a lot easier if people would just mind their own business. That way she would be saved from the embarrassment that was sure to come.

"Thomas," Padma was grinning from ear to ear, as she spun around from the bookshelf to face the other girl. "Dean Thomas." Seeing the upset look on Morag's face, she frowned. "Why aren't you pleased?"

"He's only going because he feels sorry for me."

"Don't be daft," she sighed with relief, pleased to know that she was only fretting over a small issue. "It'll be a great night. Just you wait."

The night of the Yule Ball had fallen upon them. Morag was sitting in front of the mirror, whilst Padma stood behind her, brushing her blonde hair happily whilst humming softly to herself. Morag sighed, staring wistfully at Padma's long dark hair. How she wished she had hair like that. It was certainly prettier than her own hair, though Padma denied that fact profusely. She waited until Padma had finished twisting her hair into a complicated bun, before pushing herself away from the mirror and standing up.

"You look great," Morag said honestly, smiling at her friend. She knew that Padma and Parvati were going to be wearing the same dresses, and that not that many people would be able to tell them apart. She couldn't help but wonder if Padma had planned it that way, in hopes that she might get to dance with the oh-so-famous Harry Potter. Morag looked in the mirror a final time, scanning over her body for a few moments. She looked nice, she would give herself that much. She was wearing a simple light blue dress that matched her eyes, and suited her quite well. Her hair was, surprisingly, not a complete disaster, and Morag decided that she looked quite presentable.

"Shall we?" Padma grinned, laughing as she held out her hand. Morag giggles, making her way towards the exit of the common room. Harry, Ron, Dean and Parvati had agreed to meet in the corridor, just outside the Great Hall, where the dance would be taking place.

"Padma!" Parvati squealed, launching herself at her sister, leaving Morag feeling quite out of place as she stood awkwardly with the three boys.

"Have you seen Hermione, Morag?" Ron asked her suddenly, causing her to jump slightly.

"No, sorry," she replied. "You know, I half thought she was going to go with you."

Ron blushed at this, while Harry and Dean hid their sniggers unsuccessfully. Morag frowned, guessing that she must have said the wrong thing. Dean was looking at the twins, Harry and Ron, before shrugging and holding his hand out to Morag.

"Let's go then?" he asked.

It was only twenty minutes later when Morag found herself dancing with him. She had lost contact with Padma, and settled with chatting away to Dean. He didn't seem put out, in fact, it looked like they were both having a good time - something that neither of them expected.

Morag hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head on his shoulder experimentally. When he responded by pulling her tighter to her, Morag smiled to herself contently.

"We should hang out more often," Dean whispered into ear, making a shiver shoot up her spine. Ignoring the fluttering in her stomach, she pulled away, looking into his dark eyes.

"I do listen to rumours, you know," Morag said, feeling a little bit insulted. "About Ginny, I mean."

Dean, looking like a deer caught in headlights, tried to play off his shock with a shrug.

"What about her?" Dean asked, trying his hardest to act laidback and unmoved.

"That you fancy her."

"Don't be daft," Dean retorted. "She fancies Harry. Everyone knows that."

"That doesn't stop you from fancying her," Morag replied calmly, taking a seat near from where she knew the twins were sitting.

"Is that a no?"

She sighed, Cho's words echoing in her mind. And against her own will, she could hear her voice saying, "I do fancy you, if that's what you're asking." Her jaw dropped in shock after the words left her mouth. They were quite possibly the bravest words that she had ever said. Feeling his eyes boring into her, she settled with staring intently at the floor.

"I reckon..." Dean seemed lost for words. "That we would get along well."

Morag rolled her eyes in reply. "I'm not asking you to love me. I don't even love you. But yes, we could get along well."

Dean grinned at her. She wasn't sure if it was out of relief, due to her clearing the 'L-Word' problem up, or whether it was a smile or pity.

"You'll come with me to Hogsmeade next trip then?"

"You mean if you haven't snatched up Ginny?" Morag teased, laughing. She wasn't in love. Sure, she fancied him, but in the oddest way the teasing seemed natural - especially when he ended up laughing louder than her.

Yes, Morag decided, they would get along splendidly. Afterall, they had managed to get through a night that was doomed. And they got out unscratched, and quite happy. Padma was right. It had been a great night.


End file.
